


Bunnies

by slof



Series: One hundred ways to say 'I love you' [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Hanamaki because I said so, Cold, Fluff, Idk tags fuck you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Bunnies. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: One hundred ways to say 'I love you' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Omg Kam twirls hair this one is for you ig I didn't know

There was something about spending his time in the cold that Takahiro hated. He already got cold easy, Takahiro could remember back in his junior and high school years that he’d be bundled up in layers upon layers of clothes. He always had rosy cheeks and chattering teeth that people would tease him about. Always  _ ‘Hey, Hanamaki, your face matches your hair!’ _ or even  _ ‘Hanamaki, your teeth make so much noise, you should join the band.’ _

Hahaha, it was always  _ so _ funny.

Even as a young adult, Takahiro had to deal with the teasing about how sensitive he was to the cold. His close friends would do evil things like give a tug on his scarf when he wore it or replace his left glove with another right one so that he had two rights. Slip salt into his hot chocolate instead of sugar or leave one of his windows open in his apartment. They were all tortuous things that Takahiro had experienced multiple times, and he was at least seventy-five percent sure that he could sue them for something.

Even his roommate who had only known him for a year so far had been quick to start teasing Takahiro -- it was a good thing he was easy to tease back. Takahiro had taken account of the other’s light hair color, deciding to put a stupid color in his shampoo bottle. The bathroom might have been stained green and so was his roommate’s hair, but Takahiro thought it was worth it.

He started to take it back though when Takahiro was freezing his ass on the sidewalk outside of the library at eleven o'clock at night and now his roommate refused to pick him up. 

“I’m serious! Can you just come?” Takahiro pleaded over the phone.

_ “No.” _

“Why not?”

_ “‘Cause my hair is fuckin’ green ‘cause of ya! Yer a prick, ‘n if ya think ‘m gonna help ya, try again.”  _ Takahiro bit back his laugh at the image of his roommate’s ridiculous hair color. Miya Atsumu with green hair, a look that Takahiro would always find funny.

“That was just a prank, Atsumu,” Takahiro said instead. “You prank me  _ all _ the time. Stop being sensitive.”

_ “I had a date!” _

Takahiro snorted.

_ “Yer dead to me. Yer laughin’!” _

“It’s funny! Okay?!” Takahiro shouted through his teeth. He hunched his shoulders and looked around him, backing up to the wall of the building he stood outside. It was dark and cold, and Takahiro wanted nothing more but for Atsumu to pick him up in his very nice car with heated seats and well-warmed containment. “Are you gonna pick me up or not?”

_ “Depends.” _

“On what?”

_ “Will ya buy me dinner?” _

“Atsumu, I handle your stupid teasing  _ every day _ . You fucking unplugged my heating pad when I was sleeping last night.”

_ “Ya do that dishes tonight.”  _ Atsumu tried for instead, ignoring the very well-made point by Takahiro.

Takahiro rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

_ “‘Kay, be there in ten.” _

  
  


Takahiro ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket, his hands joining with to warm them up. He had been aching for the call to end quickly, the entire phone call he had felt his fingers slowly growing numb. 

_ ‘It should be illegal for it to be this cold.’ _ Takahiro bit his lip, leaning his back against the wall. The thickness of his jacket saved him from feeling the coldness of the bricks, and he buried his face in the collar of his jacket to warm his cheeks and chin. His fingers wriggled around in his jacket pocket, trying to make some friction for some heat and find a feeling in his fingertips that he had been missing ever since he took his hands out to call Atsumu. 

His bag sat on the ground next to him, he slipped his toes underneath the weight of it to try and see if some warmth could get to him even through the boots. Considering how thick his boots were, it was only a little bit helpful, but it gave Takahiro comfort knowing something surrounded him. It reminded him of how he’d tuck the blanket underneath his feet, roll up in a human burrito, bury his nose into the blankets and soft pillows.

Takahiro wanted nothing but a hot cup of chocolate, and he wished so badly that he didn’t have to go out to the library to study, but the workspace of his apartment was loud at times. Construction work was being done outside the building which dragged the attention of one Hanamaki Takahiro away from his study and to gaze out the window and watch what was happening.

_ ‘Warm thoughts. Think warm thoughts. Cuddling up with a thousand bunnies or some shit -- fuck, now I want a bunny. Do you think bunnies are expensive? I hope not, and I hope Atsumu is scared of them or something. Is he scared of anything? Snakes. Maybe a snake. I should get a snake. Fuck, I’m scared of snakes too. They wouldn’t keep me warm anyway. Maybe a cat -- no, that’s too simple. Like, a ferret. They’re like, spineless or something, funky little animals--’ _

“Hey.” Takahiro jumped at the sound of a voice next to him that had scared him and pulled him from his thoughts. His arms stiffened up, holding closer to himself as his fingers twitched in his pockets. He looked to the owner of the vocals having to look a little up to make eye contact. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Takahiro answered back coldly with a slight frown. “I was thinking about bunnies,” he muttered.

“Sorry,” and the guy laughed which made Takahiro feel like there was a shock of heat in his stomach, a slight tingly feeling as his gut went from cold to warm. It was a soft laugh, definitely warm, too. A laugh that Takahiro would curl up next to if he could and-- “Uh, what are you doing out here?”

“Huh?” Takahiro snapped to reality and looked around as if he needed to remind himself where he was.  _ ‘Right, at the front of the library in the cold ass weather. Bunnies wouldn’t like the cold. Seriously, where can I buy one of those fluffy things? Maybe like eBay? No, that seems -- just no. Amazon, maybe. Are there pet stores around here? Wait, there’s one on the way to the bakery. Oh, my god, the bakery. Do bunnies like cream puffs? They better. I’m picking up some cream puffs on the way home. Wait, what time is it? Would Atsumu drive me to the bakery? I can’t believe Atsumu isn’t here yet--’ _

“Dude.”

Takahiro, once again, snapped back to real life. “What?”

“You keep spacing out.”

“Do you think bunnies like cream puffs?”

The guy raised an eyebrow with a slight chuckle. “Come again?”

“Nothing,” Takahiro muttered as he looked the guy up and down. 

He was slightly taller than Takahiro, not a lot but it was enough for something in his head to scream  _ ‘height difference’ _ . A mess of curly, dark curls sat on his head, brushed over more to one side which only made Takahiro drool over as he could get a better view of his sharp jawline. He had a black turtle neck on, a dark brown coat that went down to his mid-thigh, and a pair of dark blue jeans. If he wasn't trying to wear the sexiest outfit, Takahiro didn’t know what he was trying to do. 

“Hello,” Takahiro said once he finally took it all in, realizing just who he was talking to.

No, he didn’t know his name or _ who _ he was specifically. He just knew the two attended the same college at least, and he was incredibly fucking attractive.

“You look cold.”

Takahiro nodded. “I am indeed freezing my ass off.”

“It’s not that cold.”

“Shut up. You’re bundled up like it’s fucking Antarctica.” 

“You look like you have more layers on than I do.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. That’s up for debate,” Takahiro muttered under his breath. “I still need more layers.”

“You can borrow mine.”

Takahiro raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even know you.” He squinted. “Did Atsumu put you up to this?”

“I can assure you no one put me up to anything,” the guy said as he slipped the jacket off of his back. “Here,” he said, and he stepped closer to Takahiro, setting the heavy coat down over his shoulders. Takahiro felt instant warmth, he should invest in a jacket this heavy and isolated.

“Thank you, stranger,” Takahiro said, trying not to sound too happy because the hot stranger just lent him his jacket without Takahiro even asking.

“Matsukawa.”

“‘Matsukawa’,” Takahiro repeated. “Matsukawa  _ what _ ?”

“Issei.”

“Sounds sexy.”

“Thanks, I’ve had it for a while.”

Takahiro rolled his eyes, hating the fact that some stupid joke that was a million years old had made Takahiro actually smile. Thankfully, his face was still buried in the collar of his own jacket. 

“Yours?”

“Mine?” Takahiro asked. “My what?” 

“Name.”

“Oh,” Takahiro mumbled. “OH.” He shifted around a bit, toes wiggling in his boots. Takahiro blinked a few times and scratched his side through his pocket. “Hanamaki Takahiro.”

Issei looked kind of cold as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and rested his back against the wall next to Takahiro. He still had a smile on his face though as he let his head lean on the brick wall behind him, staring up at the star-dotted sky.

_ ‘God, he’s probably fucking freezing. Like, yeah, he’s hot but not like temperature-wise. Wait, are attractive people actually like, hot? Is that why they’re called that? Hot people. Like, where did that saying come from? Doesn’t matter, he’s probably so fucking cold. A bunny would do him good. He should get a bunny. Oh, my god, wait. What if he has a bunny?’ _

“Why do you keep mumbling about bunnies?”

“What?” Takahiro snapped his attention over. “Oh, fuck. I said that out loud?”

“You’ve been slipping into your mind, which I’m going to take as your brain is slowly freezing, and you keep mumbling about bunnies under your breath,” Issei explained, and Takahiro blinked a few times before he averted his eyes in front of him.

“Oh,” Takahiro said. “Well, I want a bunny.”

“I picked up on that.”

“Do you have one?” Takahiro found himself asking, and Issei laughed again.

“No.”

“Unfortunate,” the cream puff lover mumbled. 

“Sorry to disappoint.”

Takahiro sighed. “You were so close.” 

Issei chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Why are you walking up to me? I’m a stranger talking about bunnies under my breath.”

“Well, you looked like you were cold, which, you are, so I wanted to--” Issei shrugged, “I dunno, give you company?”

“And your jacket?”

Issei nodded. “And give you my jacket.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Sorry I don’t have a bunny to give you.”

Takahiro made an overdramatic sigh. “I’ll get over it -- or I won’t and I’ll never forgive you.” He looked over at Issei and couldn’t help but laugh. “No, but seriously, thank you, stranger.”

“I said Matsukawa.”

“I know but saying ‘stranger’ is funnier.”

“So, what would I call you?”

“I don’t know,” Takahiro said with a shrug. “Iceman? I’m cold.” Takahiro looked over at the sound of a vehicle, and he recognized the silver car slowly pulling up. “Fuck.”

“Your ride?”

Takahiro nodded.

“Well, I hope you get your bunny,” Issei said with a smile. “And good luck in the cold.”

Takahiro laughed. “Thanks,” he said, and he watched the stranger -- Issei head down the street.

  
  


“Hey, asshat.” Takahiro looked over. “Couldja get in?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Takahiro said as he quickly grabbed his bag from the ground and ran around to the passenger seat. He got in the car, sinking into the warmth of the seat heaters right away, humming softly. “Ahh.”

Atsumu started driving, and he took a glance over at Takahiro.

“Who’s fuckin’ jacket is that?”

“What?” Takahiro looked down. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

He still had Issei’s jacket.

_ ‘He said I could borrow it, not steal it. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I could just keep it. No, I should probably find a way to return it, it seems expensive. What’s in his pockets? If there’s money in here, I’m not making any promises--’ _ Takahiro stuck his hands in the pocket and felt around until he grabbed something. He pulled it out and stared.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled. A phone.

“Did ya rob someone?” Atsumu asked. “I thought we’d do that together.”

“What? No,” Takahiro said. “No, we can still be buddies with our first robbery. I didn’t rob anyone.”

“Awesome.”

Takahiro nodded as he turned on the phone screen. He clicked to messages and went to the top person, trying his hardest to not read any messages as he typed up one.

  
  


hey I kind of accidentally stole your friend’s phone this isn’t Matsukawa  **<**

  
  


A response was quick.

  
  


**> ** what

**> ** you’re joking 

**> ** this is a prank

no it’s not does he prank people often  **< **

**> ** my god no capitalization you really aren’t Matsukawa

**> ** how do you accidentally steal a phone

**> ** who is this

long story  **<**

not really but whatever  **<**

I just need to figure out how to get his phone back to him  **<**

**>** I can send you his address but you’d have to drop it off in the morning since he won’t be home tonight

**> ** he’s going to his parents’ or something idk I didn’t ask questions

what a nice reliable friend you are  **<**

**> ** okay phone thief 

yeah and I got the jacket too I call it a win  **<**

**> ** jacket.

**> ** HIS COAT?

yeah  **<**

**> ** WAIT IS THAT HOW YOU GOT HIS PHONE

yes  **<**

**> ** OMGMGLDJD

**> ** alright fine just head to the location tomorrow morning and you should be able to give his phone back to him

**> ** with whatever else you stole

thank you mystery person  **<**

**> ** wait what is my name in his phone 

uh  **<**

delusional ‘pretty’ boy  **<**

**> ** I’m never giving him shit ever again .

oh is that not your name  **<**

**> ** NO

**> ** I get no respect

okay delusional ‘pretty’ boy  **<**

**> ** OIKAWA

okay delusional ‘pretty’ boy  **<**

  
  


Takahiro turned the phone off with a chuckle and slipped it back in his pocket.

“What didja just do?”

“Nothing. Keep driving, turnip,” Takahiro said in reference to Atsumu’s hair, the green-dyed mess on the top of his head.

“Hanamaki, I don’t care how much money I’ve spent on college, I will crash this car.”

“Kidding!” Takahiro said quickly. “A little bit.”

Atsumu didn’t try to argue anymore, he mumbled a few curse words underneath his breath that Takahiro couldn’t make out. 

_ ‘Now, I have to return this jacket and shit to him in the morning.’ _ Takahiro mentally sighed.  _ ‘I should just steal it, in all honesty. I mean, maybe he wouldn’t even notice. No, that’s stupid. I literally have his phone. I’ll just bring it back -- unless it’s cold. Then I’ll wear it, obviously.’ _

Takahiro sighed out loud and sunk even lower into his seat. 

_'To think this all started with thinking of bunnies. The power of bunnies.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
